


Respect

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Kokichi tries on Fuyuhiko's outfit while the unsuspecting Ultimate Yakuza is taking a shower.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 53





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> The first of three shipping ficlets written and posted for Fuyuhiko's birthday. Enjoy.

Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary when Fuyuhiko woke up one Monday morning. He knew he shouldn't expect to have a regular day as long as he was at Hope's Peak Academy, though; his classmates were always finding new ways to get on his nerves. Even Ultimates from the other classes were annoying as hell – and there was one guy from Class 79 who never failed to get under his skin.

Kokichi Ouma.

He was just some childish brat who liked to talk big about his talent and the so-called "criminal organisation" he supposedly associated with. Having grown up as a yakuza and personally dealt with rival clans, Fuyuhiko could say for certain that Kokichi was no threat to him. He wasn't so much like a business partner and more akin to a clingy, annoying kid brother who wouldn't leave him the fuck alone. Every afternoon, after classes had concluded, the Ultimate Supreme Leader would follow him around, spouting make-believe about his organisation and dragging Fuyuhiko into his stupid little mind games.

"Ain't there someone from your class you can spend your free time bein' a nuisance to?" he'd asked Kokichi. "Like the space idiot? Or the detective guy?"

Kokichi laughed - an obnoxious, horse-like giggle that Fuyuhiko hated more than anything else. "If you were really sick of me, Boss Baby, you would've given me a black eye by now!"

Fuyuhiko glared at him as ferociously as he could, but a slight warmth in his cheeks betrayed him. "I'll give you worse than a black fucking eye!"

Kokichi tilted his head, looking at him curiously. "Is that a lie? You look like you wanna pet me, not attack me!"

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth and turned away, hiding his flushed face from Kokichi's view. "Fucking bastard…"

So, okay, maybe he did kind of like having the little twerp around. If nothing else, he at least made Fuyuhiko's daily life a little more interesting. Kokichi's unpredictability was a nice change from the monotony of school life and the countless responsibilities weighed upon him as the Ultimate Yakuza.

That didn't mean they were friends or anything, though. Fuyuhiko didn't do friends. He hadn't come to Hope's Peak to be buddy-buddy with anyone.

Fuyuhiko set about his usual morning routine. He arranged a fresh change of clothes – specifically, his usual pinstriped suit – across his bed before taking a shower in his built-in bathroom. As he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he could just make out the sound of a door opening and closing through the running water. He thought nothing of it; dorm inspection was due to begin in about an hour, and no one had any reason to enter his dorm this early in the morning. It was probably Nekomaru from next door, returning from his morning run.

Once he was satisfied with his state of cleanliness, he shut the water off, stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He then secured the towel around his waist, opened the door leading to his dorm room, and-

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

There was Kokichi Ouma, sitting faux-innocently on his bed, wearing the change of clothes he'd laid there just minutes ago. "Good morning, Boss Baby!" he chirped, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

Fuyuhiko was so angry that he struggled to speak. "You! Damn bastard! Th-those're my fucking clothes!"

Kokichi rose to his feet. "How do I look? I think they fit perfectly! We're around the same height–"

Fuyuhiko seized him by the collar before he finished, fuming. "If you don't get those clothes off right fucking now, I'll arrange for the Kuzuryuu Clan to harvest your fucking organs."

"Oh, now you want me to strip for you?" Kokichi's unfettered gaze travelled down to the towel covering Fuyuhiko's lower half. "You're pretty much naked already, so it's only fair."

Fuyuhiko's face flushed crimson. He wasn't sure whether it was out of anger or embarrassment. Probably both. "Th-that's not what I fuckin' meant!"

"Don't I look cute in this?" Kokichi went on. "It matches my hair perfectly!"

"I don't give a flying fuck about how you fucking look!" Fuyuhiko snapped. He caught sight of Kokichi's clothes piled up in the corner of the room, so he snatched them up and threw them at the Ultimate Supreme Leader. "Get the fuck in there–" he jabbed his pointer finger towards the bathroom "–and get back into your own fuckin' clothes."

Kokichi pouted. "You could've at least given me a compliment," he whined, feigning hurt.

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth. "You don't look like a freak show," he admitted. "Now will you give me my fucking clothes back?"

There was that horse-like giggle again. Fortunately, Kokichi was headed towards the bathroom now, and it seemed as though he was about to meet Fuyuhiko's demand. Sure enough, about a minute later, he reappeared in his own clothes, handing the pinstriped suit back to Fuyuhiko with a cheerful smile. "Seeya later, Boss Baby!"

Fuyuhiko needed another fucking cup of black coffee.


End file.
